02229
}} is the 2,231st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 15 July, 1997. Plot Part 1 Jan is still upset about Linda losing her baby. She is also mad with Ned for letting Biff fight. Biff visits Linda. She is very emotional and blames herself. She notices Biff's bruises for the first time. Charlie nearly forgets to go to work again. The Dingles are desperately digging to find more artefacts. Lisa thinks that she has found a bullet. Zak decides to check out its authenticity before he is made to dig anymore. Linda is furious with Biff for risking his life in a fight. She thinks that he feels guilty for not having Huntingtons Disease. Rachel is going to teach Andy this afternoon. He tells her that Sarah lets him watch television, but Rachel is not fooled. The doctor talks to Linda and tries to reassure her that she could go on to have healthy children. Lyn and Kelly test Roy on his highway code. He is taking his test this afternoon. Sophie has a go at Jan and she starts crying. She tells Sophie about Linda losing her baby. She resents Kim having James and using a nanny and walks out. The Dingles visit the Royal Armouries. Lord Oakwell brings his stallion over to Home Farm. He asks for a cheque now. He bumps into Chris and Kim is surprised that they know each other. She invites Lord Oakwell to dinner, but he can't make it. The Dingles look around the Royal Armouries. Butch and Marlon start fighting. Andy is getting on well with his work, but then his dad turns up and announces that he is taking him out for the day. He claims that the Sugdens must have forgotten that he was coming. Rachel panics when Andy leaves with his dad, but he ignores her. Part 2 Sarah is furious with Rachel for letting Andy go with his dad. She wants to call the police. Zak finds someone at the museum to look at the sword. The Curator tells them that it is quite a common design and not worth much. Linda comes home, but is upset to see her new baby stuff all over. She is blaming herself totally, but then turns on Biff. He calls her selfish and walks out. Butch and Marlon enjoy watching the knights in armour fighting. This gives Zak an idea. Mandy has not heard from Greg about coming to Charlie’s party. Chris tells Kim that he knows Lord Oakwell from the casinos. He always lost more than Chris. Kathy has to sort out a dispute between Betty and Charlie. Biff asks to speak to Kathy. Sarah is worried about Andy. Billy then telephones, but he rings off when Sarah grabs the phone. Kathy tells Biff that he should be supporting Linda now. He admits that he just doesn't know how he feels at the moment. Maybe it would have been better if there had been something wrong with him. Lyn and Kelly are getting ready for a night out in one of the chalets. Lyn fancies wearing a dress belonging to a guest. Roy has passed his driving test. Charlie asks Mandy to serve her a pint, but Mandy refuses because she is not yet 18. She doesn't know about her party yet. Zak wants to open his own museum at Wishing Well Cottage. The Royal Armouries has given him the idea. Biff arrives home to a stony faced Linda. He tries to talk to her, but they end up arguing again. He walks out on her. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes